


Summer Soldier

by Azkaabanter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Steve, Dad!Tony, Hurt Peter, Hydra, I will never and have never shipped Tony and Peter don’t bring that near me it’s poison, M/M, Peter’s mad at Tony, Precious Peter Parker, Son!Peter, Steve’s supporting, Tony and Steve aren’t together, Tony’s trying, they back, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: “Well, it’s less what I want, and more what HYDRA wants.” Tony paused for a moment, stunned, before continuing, starting to see Steve’s shape through the darkness behind the HYDRA agent, and behind Peter, who was obviously struggling to stay conscious——————————————————————If Bucky is HYDRA’s Winter Soldier, HYDRA will do anything to convince Peter- and Tony- that all Spider Man has ever been is a Summer Soldier.And Tony himself? Well, all he can be is merely another HYDRA.





	Summer Soldier

 Peter fell onto the roof of the apartment building about as gracefully as humanly possible with a three-inch deep gash in his thigh. With gritted teeth and his mask grasped in hand, he sat up from the position he had taken on his back, and assessed the damage.

 

"Shit-" he whispered, staring at the steady stream of crimson blood pouring out of the wound. Thanks to his accelerated healing, it was already starting to scab at the edges, but the depth of the wound would make it take at least a day to fully heal. "Okay, Peter. You're good. You're absoluuutely fine." The teen hyped himself up before letting out a strangled gasp when he applied some compression webs sloppily to the gash, trying to staunch the flow of blood so he could get back on patrol. The boy looked at his wrist for the time ( _because he had a bet with Ned that he could keep a watch on for at least a week. This was a new Star Wars Lego set hanging in the balance_.)

 

"1:34 am... well, I've been out this long already..." He decided to go back out and just patrol until sunrise; what harm could it do, anyway?

 

After the few minutes of recovery he allowed himself, Peter slipped the mask back on with closed eyes, savoring the silence before an alarm blared in his ear. Peter cringed for a moment at the noise, before questioning Karen.

 

“Your suit’s enhanced hearing has picked up a commotion about a block away from your current location that isn’t yet on police scanners.” Peter got to his feet, but was immediately met with a wave of vertigo from his blood loss. “Peter, I must advise that it is unsafe for you to continue on your patrol. Shall I call Tony Stark to assist you-“

 

“No Karen!” Peter all but yelled the words, plunging the A.I into silence. “Sorry...” he laughed sheepishly, even knowing that all he was talking to was a computer.

 

“It’s okay, Peter.” Karen paused for a moment while she calculated the safest route to the disturbance. “Crawl around the building, going left. Jump two buildings over and whatever is causing the disturbance should be at the back of a small alley.” Peter followed her instructions to the T, ignoring the stabbing pains flaring up in his leg.

 

Once he had the trouble in sight, Peter sank into the shadows as quietly as possible to observe and come up with some sort of plan.

 

The young vigilante could see three women and two men in the dark of the alley, thanks to his suit’s night vision capabilities.

 

“Karen, activate reconnaissance hearing” he whispered, and suddenly he could hear every word uttered by the people down below.

 

“-adies, we don’t want any trouble-“

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Peter slightly cringed at the profanity, and the following _thwack_ of what sounded like some sort of baton hitting a chest or back.

 

“We promised you twenty-five grams of coke-“ Peter’s eyes widened at the number said by one of the women. “-and you promised us two thousand dollars.” Peter heard a grunt as one of the men was kicked by one of the women. “And I don’t see any money.”

 

“Well, you see-“ a high laugh could be heard from one of the women, before her volume dropped exponentially, requiring Peter to shuffle down the wall further to hear her voice.

 

“You don’t know how this works, do you honey?” The man didn’t reply, and from what Peter could see, his partner only stood to the side, nervously shifting from foot to foot. One of the other women strutted to the first man’s side, accompanying one of her partners.

 

“You see, either we get our money...” the third girl trailed her hand down the man’s arm slowly- Peter would even venture to say seductively “or neither of you boys will be leaving here tonight.” The third girl quickly produced a knife out of who-knows-where... Peter certainly didn’t- and pressed it to the first man’s throat. He was visibly shaking as the first woman pushed a blonde strand of hair from her eyes.

 

“So-“ she said, walking to the first man’s partner, who had remained statuesque, and standing behind him. Even though he was taller than her, it was easy for Peter to see who was in charge as she pressed her lips to his neck, fingering a knife in her hand. “I’ll ask again, boys...” she inhaled deeply, bringing the knife to the second man’s throat. “do you have our money?”

 

As the first man opened his mouth to reply, dark eyes wide with fear, Peter took this as his cue to enter the situation. Lightning fast, the vigilante thrust out his wrist and launched a web at the woman holding the first man, taking the knife from her grasp and sticking it to a wall out of all of their reaches. He flipped down, refusing to wince as he landed on his injured leg.

 

“Hello, Ladies...” he said, but instead of gesturing to the three women, he was talking to the men, who were obviously about to piss themselves in fear.

 

“Are you _FUCKING_ kidding me?” One of the women said angrily, groaning at the interruption and charging at the Spider, Peter avoiding the blade easily.

 

‘ _What is with all of the knives tonight_?’ He thought to himself, dodging swipes from not one, but two of the women; the third staying back to watch the two men.

 

“Aww, are you guys not happy to see me?” Peter asked sarcastically, sticking the blonde woman’s hands to the wall, effectively trapping her. The other attacking woman was more difficult to catch; she was small and fast, dodging Peter’s webs like a pro, sometimes even landing kicks on the superhero.

 

While all of this was happening, Peter was tuning out all of Karen’s babbling. All she was doing was telling Peter to leave and call Tony, instead of actually doing her job and telling Peter that there was a fucking _gun_ aimed at his back from the woman watching the two buyers. The only thing that saved him from being shot in the back of the head was the incessant tingling in the back of his skull, causing him to sidestep out of the way, the bullet hitting the wall next to him.

 

“Woah, okay. You wanna be like that, do you?” Peter shot out a web at the gun-woman, easily taking it from her hand, smirking under the mask while he stuck her to a wall. “Not so tough without your pistol, are ya lady?” In the back of his head, Peter could somewhat hear the roar of an engine, but attributed the sound to an overhead plane or something like that.

 

“Not so smart without your puppet master? Are ya, Spidey?” The voice of the last woman filled his ears, along with the bang of a gun and his senses exploding in expectation of a pain that never came. All that came was the sense of being lifted, and when he opened his eyes, Peter found himself flying over the New York skyline in Iron Man’s grip, leaving the drug dealers and buyers behind.

 

“No!” Peter started struggling against Tony’s grip, but without the ground at leverage, he had no chance ( _and no parachute.)_

 

“Shut up kid, we’re going back to your apartment.” Tony said, and despite Peter’s protests, that’s exactly what they did. The entire way back, all Peter could do was stew in his anger until they landed with a soft thud on the roof of his apartment building, Tony climbed out of his suit, and they went down three floors to the Parker residence.

 

Peter barely waited until the door was closed to lash out at his mentor, screaming his lungs out at the older man. "-And I almost had them!" Peter ran a hand through his sweaty hair, anger filling him to the brim. "I was _THIS CLOSE_!"

 

Tony’s voice started rising, and he pressed his forefinger to his right temple. “You watch it, kid. Do I need to remind you that that woman would have shot you if I hadn’t stood between you?” He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “Not to mention how reckless you’ve been lately anyway! You've been out too late for the past three nights-" Peter, in a fit of unimaginable bravery ( _or stupidity; he hadn't decided yet_ ) cut Tony off.

 

"Why do you know that?" Tony stayed silent, suddenly interested in the cuffs of his jacket. Peter took a step forward so he was nose to nose with the man, seething with so much anger that he couldn't even feel the throb in his leg. The teen stabbed a finger into the older hero's chest roughly. This wasn’t about getting interrupted from busting a drug deal anymore.

 

"You shouldn't know that! You said you were going to let up on the restrictions!" Tony looked Peter in the eye for a second, before he pushed his mentee’s hand away, and pushed him back by the chest. He missed the small wince that crossed Peter’s face for a millisecond when he landed unexpectedly on his healing leg.

 

“Yeah, I did. But you know what?” Peter resisted the urge to shout ‘What? What do I know?’ back into his mentor’s face. “Sometimes adults lie to kids to _get them off their backs._ ” Peter faltered for a second, before continuing at a slightly more subdued volume.

 

“Is that all I am to you? A helpless kid?”

 

“I didn’t say that-“ Tony tried to save himself, but it was too late.

 

“That’s exactly what you’re saying, Mr. Stark!” Peter’s adrenaline rushed faster than his blood through his body whilst he paced around the room; there was no chance pain was even in his system at the time.

 

“Peter-“

 

“You know, I thought you trusted me. I thought you _respected_ me.” He felt like everything was melting, and his entire fucking world was falling apart.

 

“I do-“ Tony tried to take a step closer, but Peter just backed away further, until his back was facing his bedroom door.

 

Peter let out a sarcastic laugh. “Obviously. Considering you had the decency to lie to me about disabling the fucking baby monitor protocol.” He paused for a moment, sizing up the situation in front of him. “I bet that isn’t even the only thing you’ve lied to me about.” For the first time since he’d met the billionaire, he finally felt like he had some power over the older man. “I trusted you. With all of my being, and I thought you trusted me, too.” Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Peter was so unimaginably pissed that the gentle, kind Peter Parker was all but dead.

 

“Shush! The people who don’t lie to their teammates are talking.” Tony’s face turned a bright red with anger and guilt at his own line being thrown back at him.

 

“Peter Parker, would you shut your fucking mouth for once and _listen_?!” On the word listen, Tony pounded his fist against the door, but Peter didn’t even flinch. Tony scoffed and walked a few feet away, running his hand through graying hair.

 

“No! I’m sick of this!” Peter yelled, surprising the man he’d looked up to for years. “I’m not just a soldier under your command, and I’m not going to sit back and do nothing until you need me. That was never the deal.” He said this to the man who Peter’d called his hero since the day of the expo all those years ago. Tony had told him he’d done a good job in saving those people, and that was the day he knew he could do something more.

 

And to have that person who inspired him to put others before himself, to stick up for the little guy, and to be a hero treat him like a child was a blow to the heart.

 

And Peter marched up to that man, mask in hand, as well as a dangerous look glinting in his eye. At this point, he didn't give a shit if the bad patch job he'd done on his leg ripped and Tony found out that he was hurt. He'd been hurt before the multi-million dollar suit. If he could handle it then, he could handle it now.

 

The brunette looked at the expensive fabric in his hand, rubbing a gloved finger over it as Tony stared silently at him, waiting for the kid’s next move. The mask felt wrong grasped in his hands, in a way. Peter had grown so accustomed to wearing it that he never really gave the mask a thorough look; at least, not since it was given to him.

 

Tony sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, all of these rules are for your safety, Pete-" whatever else had come out of the billionaire's mouth, Peter hadn't heard a single word over the ringing filling his ears and consuming his mind.

 

He looked down to the mask once more, a blank expression decorating delicate features replacing the anger that had occupied the space just minutes before. There was no way to describe how Peter felt about the red-and-blue mask other than to say that it was like he could be nothing but a prisoner inside it. Prisoner to trackers from Tony and phone calls from May and his mentor being alerted every single time the suit touched his skin. He had Karen being no more than an extension of Tony and instead of helping him when he needed her to, all she did was warn him to stop; to do nothing.

 

But he was tired of doing nothing, that was the whole reason for becoming Spider-Man in the first place.

 

" _If I do nothing, and the bad stuff happens anyway..._ "

 

He felt like a soldier, stuck under the command of an unforgiving general, a facade of freedom hiding his eyes from the truth that he was no more than a glorified Winter Soldier.

 

And that wasn't what he'd signed up for.

 

"Why don't you just go buy yourself something pretty with the money you spent on this-" Peter shoved his mask into Tony's hands, feeling contented at the stunned look on his mentor's face. As out of character for the teenager as it was, Peter almost felt proud of his ability to extract such a rare emotion out of the ever-confident Tony Stark. "God knows I didn't ask for it. I was doing fine on my own."

 

 And then Peter was gone, retreated back into his room, slamming the door inches from Tony's nose, a light breeze ruffling his hair.

 

 Peter's back leaned against the door, and he slid down it until he was sitting. The moment it was closed, the indifferent face he held was gone, replaced by shock at what he'd done. But it was too late to back out now.

 

He webbed the door closed so Tony wouldn't be able to open it as easily ( _The man had already broken out of being stunned and started jiggling the doorknob and pounding a fist on the cheap wood_ )

 

"Kid, come on, let's talk about this-" Peter paused for just a moment, almost letting himself consider the request, before he shook his head and continued to strip out of the suit. He thanked every god he could think of that May had to take a 24 hour hospital stay, cruel as it was.

 

"Ah-" Peter failed to bite back a whimper when pulling the leg of the suit over the still healing slash in his thigh. The jiggling of the doorknob stopped for a moment, before starting again, more aggressively this time.

 

"Peter! I heard that-" Tony stopped for a second, and the teen quickly discarded the suit in the corner of the room and pulled on his old one. He thought that the older hero would break the door down. "if you're hurt, you have to let me help. Please, Peter..." The older man exhaled the words softly, sounding pained. But he was ignored; the young hero slid open his window, the cool air of a New York summer knight wafting through the opening into the stifling room. The sound of car horns below wrapped Peter up like a blanket, filling him with warmth.

 

 This was his home.

 

 He pulled on his old mask- damn, he forgot how hard it was to breathe in- and climbed out the window, activating his web shooters and swinging off to get his mind off things.

 

...for two weeks.

 

_Two. Weeks._

 

 Nobody had seen or heard from him since he left Tony that night, save for a note for his Aunt May that he left in their mailbox, that left no clues for Tony to follow. But he tried anyway.

 

Tony had every resource he had access to- which was a lot- invested in finding any trace of that stupid kid... his stupid kid.

 

He even had the rest of the Avengers looking for him along with the Police, but still, nothing. And it was driving him insane.

 

“...Tony?” The man’s head shot up at the sound of his name, knowing that it wasn’t Peter but still wishing in his sleep deprived mind that it was. He looked at the door and didn’t even bother to give a fake smile in greeting.

 

It wouldn’t have mattered; Steve could read him too well.

 

“What do you need, Capcicle?” The nickname didn’t sound so endearing to Steve in this context. Tony’s eyes were bloodshot, and his eyebags had bags. His hair was greasy and his clothes sweat and coffee stained- speaking of coffee, the man had at least nine empty cups littering the desk around him, cluttering the workspace that was filled with dead end leads and missing child posters.

 

“Tony, you need to take a rest.” The other man’s eyes widened, shocked by the mere suggestion.

 

“That is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said.” Tony returned his glassy gaze to the computer in front of him. “And that’s fucking saying something.” Steve rolled his eyes and placed a comforting hand on Tony’s tense shoulder.

 

“Come on, this isn’t healthy, and it certainly isn’t going to help you find Peter.” He said, rubbing soothing circles into the other man’s shoulder. Steve wasn’t exactly the best at comforting, but for some reason he found himself able to help Tony.

 

“Well what do you suggest, Steve?” The man said, surprising the super soldier. Tony turned, his tired eyes dim with hopelessness. “I’ve tried everything. I have nothing left. And it’s all my fault he’s gone.” Steve said nothing, waiting for him to continue. “I lied to him. I abused his trust and his respect, and now he’s up and vanished.”

 

And then something that Steve had scarcely seen before showed up in Tony’s eyes; tears.

 

 Honest to god, tears. Tony was crying for this kid who he loved so much and couldn’t see before.

 

 He was crying for his fucking son.

 

 And that’s exactly what Peter was to Tony; a son. Who he had let down.

 

 Without another word, Steve pulled the other hero into a hug, uncharacteristic as it was for him, because Tony needed it, and Steve would to anything for that man. And Tony, after hesitating for a moment, melted into the lager man’s arms, wrapping his own around the soldier’s torso.

 

“Who knew you were such a sap, Stevie?” Tony whispered into his shoulder, and Steve knew the walls were back up. He fought a sigh as Tony pulled back and pushed his glasses back up his nose, something of a blush decorating his cheeks.

 

“Tony, you have to go get some sleep and a shower. Right now.” Steve ordered.

 

“But-“

 

“No. When we find Peter, you are not going to see him for the first time since the fight looking like that.” Tony grinned, looking down at his sweats and shirt.

 

“What, is this not a good look?” Steve filled his eyes.

 

“Now, Stark.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Bossypants.” And he got up and left the room, asking FRIDAY to take him up to his penthouse.

 

Steve frowned looking at the mess on his teammate’s desk, and started collecting the dirty mugs and straightening the papers. As he was heading out, he took one last long look at the empty lab, took a deep breath, and closed the door.

 

Tony awoke eight hours later to the sound of FRIDAY’s alarm blaring in his ear. He was up and out of bed in less than five seconds.

 

“What is it?” He asked, voice scratchy from sleep and hair mussed.

 

“Mr. Parker has been spotted at 162 Imlay Street in Brooklyn.” Tony’s thoughts drifted for not even a full second to Steve, before returning in full force to Peter.

 

“Is he injured?” Tony asked anxiously, pulling sweats over his boxers and a t-shirt over his bare chest, arc reactor shining its soft blue underneath.

 

“I am unable to tell the extent of any injuries, but he is confirmed to be alive.” The A.I tells him as he gets into the elevator, bouncing on his toes as it takes him to the roof, a suit already prepared for him.

 

“Good...” after a moment of contemplation, Tony decides something- “FRIDAY, alert Cap that we’re going to Brooklyn, and his knowledge of that part of the city would be helpful.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Tony reached the roof and sped walked across it, getting ready to enter the suit. Just as he was stepping in, a voice that made his lips quirk into a smile reached his ears.

 

“You rang?” Steve’s voice carried in the early morning air, the grey just starting to rise into a soft pink.

 

“FRIDAY found Peter.” Tony’s voice caught at saying the kid’s name.

 

“And he’s in Brooklyn?”

 

“Apparently.” Tony stepped into the suit, the metal closing around him in seconds. “FRIDAY, text May Parker that we found Peter, and will be trying to bring him back today.”

 

“Yes, sir”

 

“What’s the address?” Steve asked, walking over to the suit so Tony could carry him in flight- it would be easier than anything else.

 

“162 Imlay street.” Tony had committed the address to memory already. The thought of seeing Peter again, and even more of apologizing for being a lying, inconsiderate asshole, warmed his heart.

 

“I know that building.” Tony looked at Steve, smirk on his face even though he knew the super soldier couldn’t see it because of the mask.

 

“Really.”

“Yeah, it was built in 1911, I remember it because-“

 

“You got beat up there, didn’t you.” Tony chuckled, the light conversation taking his mind off of the kid at hand.

 

“...yeah.”

 

About twenty minutes later, the two heroes arrived at the abandoned dockside warehouse, and immediately started combing the area.

 

Rusted metal lay as far as the eye could see, and the ocean water was reddish with the broken off rust particles and New York sludge.

 

 FRIDAY hadn’t specified where in this compound Peter was sighted, or by who- he started to wonder if it was all a sick joke to get his hopes up that maybe, just maybe he’d get his kid back.

 

 And then a gun fired.

 

 “Steve-“ Tony said worriedly into the com, and got a quick reply.

 

“It came from inside the warehouse.” Tony turned to the large, menacing building and ran inside without hesitation, trusting Steve to have his back. “Tony, we should have a plan-“

 

“Plans are for fucking pussies, I want my kid back” Was Tony’s only reply before he busted through the doors, not even taking the time to use his repulsers. “Peter?!?” Tony yelled, but all he heard was his voice echoing back at him. “ _Fuck..._ ”

 

“M-Mr. Stark?” Tony perked up, trying to follow the scared voice that could only belong to Spider-Man.

 

“Hang on, kid, you’re alright...” Tony said, sneaking through the dark building. “Steve, back me up-“

 

“What if it’s a trap?”

 

“Does it seem like I care?” And then Peter’s voice rang out again.

 

“Don’t come up here!”

 

“Kid-“ he didn’t say Peter’s name, just in case of the miracle that even if he was a hostage, his identity was still secret.

 

“You might want to listen, Iron Man.” He stopped cold in his tracks, goosebumps littering his skin.

 

“Who are you?” Tony’s voice rang through the empty warehouse, bringing a figure out into the light, dragging a bloody and struggling Peter behind him, leaving the young hero on the ground in his wake, gun trained casually on the teen’s head.

 

“My name’s not so important. The only thing that’s important here is that you have something I want, and I...” The man gestured behind him to the brunette lying in a pool of his own blood. “have something you want.”

 

 Anger filled Tony, and he wanted to scream.

 

“ _Tones, stay calm. I’m coming up from behind him._ ” Steve’s calm voice jolted Tony out of his stupor.

 

“What do you want?” Tony asked the man through gritted teeth. He was an older guy, bald on top with greying hair encircling the rest of his head. His thin lips curled into a smile that showcased his yellow teeth.

 

“Well, it’s less what I want, and more what _HYDRA_ wants.”

 

Tony paused for a moment, stunned, before continuing, starting to see Steve’s shape through the darkness behind the _HYDRA_ agent, and behind Peter, who was obviously struggling to stay conscious.

 

“I’m sorry for being so ungrateful, Mr. Stark, I’m sorry for running away-“ he kept whispering, more to himself than anyone else in the room, and the agent in front of him didn’t pay the boy any mind.

 

“What does _HYDRA_ want.” Tony would do anything.

 

“James Barnes.” ...fuck.

 

Tony could see Steve pause in the shadows, shield raised.

 

“There has so be something else.” Tony said, almost resorting to begging because Peter needed medical attention now. Right now. The man continued to smile wickedly.

 

“Unfortunately, that’s your only choice. Our soldier for yours. I’d say it’s a fair trade.” Tony ground his teeth as Steve started moving again, the shock wearing off. He had to keep this asshole talking.

 

“Spider-Man is not my soldier, and Bucky isn’t yours.”

 

“I don’t really see a difference in the way you treat Mr. Parker and how we treat Mr. Barnes, other than our methods of acquiring obedience.” The man cackled. “And, both of our soldiers rebelled. It looks like we both need to get our soldiers in line, don’t we Mr. Rodgers.” Steve stopped, mere feet behind Peter and the Agent, who turned around to face the super soldier.

 

“Both are just pawns in a mast plan, are they not? A Winter and a Summer soldier.” Steve raised his shield, and the man raised a hand. “Oh, calm down lover boy, no need to fuss.” Steve’s eyes were hard and unforgiving as the stared down at the man. “Kill me and get your fighter back for now. But I can assure you, when he goes rogue again, we’ll find him.”

 

“Wait, Bucky or Pe-“ but Tony was cut off by the man taking a small capsule out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth, biting down with a crazed smile as his mouth foamed from the cyanide.

 

 “Chop one head off, and two more grow back...” he laughed, and started chocking on foam. “Heil... _HYDRA_.”

 

 Tony didn’t waste another second on the man lying dead on the ground, instead making his way over to Peter’s prone body, and lifting it into his arms. He turned to Steve.

 

“Do you think you can find another way back to the tower? I need to get him to the med bay-“

 

“Just go, Tony. I’ll be fine.” Steve gave a forced smile as Tony took off, Peter cradled tightly to his iron chest, and watched them soar into the sky, headed toward the compound.

 

“Guys, we found Spider-Man.” Steve spoke into the comms, receiving relieved sighs from the rest of the team, as well as an enthusiastic ‘ _oh thank fucking Jesus_ ’ from Hawkeye.

 

* * *

 

When he really, truly woke up, Peter had no clue where he was. All he knew what that he could smell sharp antiseptic and that he couldn’t open his eyes because if it was too bright with closed eyes, there was no way he could handle them open.

 

As he focused, he heard voices. Voices he prayed weren’t Dr. Simiak and one of his _HYDRA_ helpers.

 

 He had only planned on leaving for a day or two, needing time to himself to cool down and remind himself how to be a hero without Stark’s fancy ass suit with all of it’s trackers and shit.

 

 But as upsetting as it was to Peter at the time of his capture, strong drugs powerful enough to knock him out filling his veins, he almost wished he had that sinful tracker in his suit.

 

 Soon enough his eyes got used to the brightness lurking under his lids and he opened his eyes, still hissing at the brightness, the second his heart monitor spiked people rushed into the room.

 

 ‘ _No, no more knives, no more bullets, no more needles..._ ’ Those thoughts filled the teen’s head as he fought against the nurses, almost full on panicking until a familiar voice filled his groggy ears, and he instantly relaxed back into the pillows, his anger from weeks ago having receded minutes after he’d been captured.

 

“Mr. Stark?” His voice was rough from a mixture of sleep and screams, but it was there all the same.

 

“Yeah, Peter, it’s me.” Tony’s worried, tired face appeared in Peter’s line of sight. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so so sorry. This was all my fault, if I hadn’t lied to you about the tracker, this never would’ve happened-“

 

“What happened to Dr. Simiak?” Peter hadn’t meant for the question to come out of his mouth- it just did.

 

“Who?” Captain America’s voice filled the room, making Peter tense even further.

 

“H-he was the scientist who tor-“ Tony’s eyes widened. “captured me.”

 

“He’s dead.” Steve said out of nowhere. Peter let out an involuntary sigh of relief that seemed to calm Tony down.

 

“Good.” Peter said, a weak smile decorating his bruised face, before he turned to Tony. “Please don’t blame yourself for this. I know you already have, and I want you to stop right now. I fought with YOU. You’ve just been trying to keep me safe-“

 

“By forcing you to stay on the sidelines” Tony interrupted, his mind drifting back to what Dr. Simiak had said about Peter being his Winter Soldier. He ran his hand tiredly through his hair- a habit he picked up from Peter. “I promise I won’t baby you so much anymore. For real, this time.” Peter smiled contentedly.

 

“That’s all I want.”

 

“And to make sure that you know what you’re doing, you’ll be training here with us at least one day per week.” Steve said, a smile on his face. Tony met his blue eyes and smiled warmly.

 

“JUST KIDDING _THAT_ IS ALL I WANT!” Peter yelled, an excited gleam coming to his eyes despite his impressive number of injuries.

 

“Hey, calm down, kid. You can only start after you’ve healed.” Tony added, making Peter calm down a bit, seeming more timid.

 

“Right, that makes sense.” He said, much more calmly. Tony didn’t like how quickly he followed that direction... but he was probably overthinking it. The man stood up and stretched clapping Steve on the shoulder.

 

“We better let Webs rest, Cap. He looks like he needs it.” Tony said and yawned, earning himself a smirk from Steve.

 

“That makes two of you.” He said, bidding Peter goodbye, and leading Tony out with a firm hand on the other man’s spine.

 

As they walked out of the medical wing and got into the elevator, all Steve could think about was how he was going to tell Bucky about what Dr. Simiak had said.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I’m going to make this a multi-chap, but if it’s requested enough, I’ll see what I can drum up; it is almost summer vacation! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
